


Winter Doodles

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Series: Christmas Cheer [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kim and Trini forever, Kim and Zack have a weekly debate, They're cute and gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Trini leaves Kim some doodles.





	Winter Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> For powwow-Rangers on Tumblr. Xposted there.

The rain had picked up at the end of October, and after a Putty attack on Halloween, the Rangers were hoping for a quiet November indoors. Zordon had told them that he didn’t expect any other major Putty spikes or invasions in the near future, and had cut their training time down to three times a week instead of every day. Thus, all of the Rangers were pumped for some down time. Zack had officially put in a request to take his GED, so he could stay home with his mom. He’d found a job at the local hardware store, and was making okay money. Jason and Billy had some sort of robotics project going in the Cranston Cave that they were keeping mum about. And Kim and Trini had finally been able to go on a proper date. Kim was looking forward to more of that, she just had to figure out what they should do next. 

She was zoning out during homeroom, puzzling over this, when she noticed Trini doodling in her notebook. She smiled, watching her girlfriend draw a tiny chibi comic of the building a snowman.

Trini noticed her staring, and smiled when Kim turned away. “It’s okay,” she said. “I doodle when I’m bored.”

“Is it always of us?” 

“Sometimes it’s the five of us. Sometimes it’s Carmilla fan art.”

“Oh god...you need a twelve step program.”

“You’re not allowed to judge until you watch it! Trust me, you’ll be hooked too.” She tore the small comic out from her notebook and paperclipped it to Kim’s binder.  
*

“I’m saying, objectively, Backstreet Boys were the better boy band.” 

Zack scoffed as he and Kim walked back to their lockers the next Monday morning. “NSYNC was iconic!”

“I’m not disagreeing with you. I’m saying, in terms of singing ability and musical design -”

“How dare you? ‘I Need Love’ was a boy band masterpiece.”

“Okay, besides the fact that you’re wrong, even if it was a masterpiece...that’s one. Backstreet had dozens.”

Billy came around the corner at that moment, joining their walk to the seniors’ hallway. “Hey guys! What’s up? What were you talking about? Because I could feel Zack being offended all the way at home.”

“It’s our age-old debate, young Cranston,” Zack joked. 

“Oh no. The boy band thing again?” Billy groaned. 

“You could settle it for us, Billy,” Kim said with a winning smile.

“No way. I learned my lesson after the In & Out versus Whataburger fight,” Billy said, causing the other two to laugh. “Hey Kim, there’s something on you locker.”

“Wait,” Zack said, putting a gentle hand on Kim’s shoulder. “Let us look first.”

Kim melted a little at his protectiveness, despite a spike of apprehension. After Trini had told them about literally ripping Kim’s locker door off its hinges, they’d taken to screening Kim’s locker for graffiti. But her anxiety dropped when Billy smiled. 

“It’s okay - it’s from Trini,” he said, handing the paper to her. 

Kim took it and grinned. It was a short three-panel comic, showing the two of them engaged in a snowball fight. Kim tucked it into the front plastic of her English binder, and followed the boys to class.   
*

For the next few days, it was the same. Kim would get to her locker before class, and there would be a small doodle waiting for her. By Thursday, people had begun putting Post-It notes up with requests, including, to the groups’ amusement, one request for Kim & Trini “joining” the Power Rangers. Thus, when Friday rolled around, Kim was in good spirits, and looking forward to that day’s comic strip. 

But it wasn’t there. 

“Aw...don’t pout,” Zack said, seeing her face. 

“I’m not pouting,” Kim pouted. 

“Maybe she’s sick,” Billy suggested. 

“No. I’d be able to feel it if she was sick. She gets offended at the notion that bacteria could take her out of commission for even a day,” Kim explained, opening her locker. She gasped when she saw what was inside. 

There was fake snow and a few tiny trees on the top shelf, surrounding a little origami bear. Kim took it and gently pulled at the tab that said, “Open here.” Inside, there was a comic strip that was longer than the others. It was still the two of them, in chibi form, but it showed them dancing in the midst of other characters (she spotted the boys - Zack doing the “sprinkler”) all in formal dress. The last panel read, “Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?”

“Ahem.”

Kim turned to find Trini standing behind her, smiling. The boys were a little ways off, high fiving. “Yes,” Kim said, leaning in to give her girlfriend a kiss. “As long as I still get my comics.”

Trini laughed. “Always, princess.”


End file.
